


Cream

by Arison



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Haikyuu - Freeform, Ice Cream, M/M, One Shot, noyatsuki, princess carry, purse carry, ship that is not ship, ship this, summer days, tsukinoya, unloved ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arison/pseuds/Arison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Damn it." A familiar voice cried out from beneath Nishinoya.<br/>"Ahh Tsuki-chan." Nishinoya yelled. "Sorry about that." Nishinoya apologized.</p><p>On a hot summer day Nishinoya finds that he need ice cream in order to live. When he bumps into Tsukishima by accident, he discovers the heat is not the only thing to be wary of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is a shot little oneshot of Tsukishima and Nishinoya. Not only can I not find art of them together, I can't find a single fic. I have fallen in love with this pairing harder than the two score keepers ship. So here is some fluff I worked on. (I never write fluff.) Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Also some questions.  
> What city/town is Haikyuu in?  
> What is the Coach's store name?  
> Why does no one find this ship cute?

Nishinoya took another bite of his ice cream. The hot summer sun beat down waves of unrelenting heat across the green landscape. Though Nishinoya was doing all he could to stay cool it all seemed in vain with this heat wave. He was barely wearing his shirt as he had only one arm through it. His shorts were rolled up passed his knees. He was showing enough skin to best even some swimsuit models.

The ice cream was gone before Nishinoya knew it. He groaned in dismay. He reached into his pocket and squirmed at the unwelcome warm wetness. He grabbed his wallet and confirmed he had enough bills and change to grab some more ice cream. _I am not far from Coach's store. I'll stop there._ Nishinoya began his steady walk to Coach's store.

By the time Nishinoya reached the shop he was soaking wet. He picked up his pace, practically running towards the store. "I-I-ICE CREAM." he screamed victory with in his grasp. There was nothing that could stop him now.

The door opened before Nishinoya could stop. He slammed into a wall of hardened flesh and cool air.

"Damn it." A familiar voice cried out from beneath Nishinoya.

"Ahh Tsuki-chan." Nishinoya yelled. "Sorry about that." Nishinoya apologized. He quickly picked himself up and went for the ice cream freezer.

Tsukishima's eye brow twitched at the addition of chan by his name. "Don't call me weird things." Tsukishima growled, but his command feel on death ears. Nishinoya was head deep in the ice cream freezer. He basked in the onslaught of cold air.

"I hope you get frostbite." Tsukishima cursed. Tsukishima went to grab the ice cream he had just brought, only to discover the lid had popped off.  Like a fallen angel, the the sweet cool salvation was now tainted by dirt and dust. "NISHIN-" Tsukishima looked back to the fridge only to discover Nishinoya was already gone. "Where did he go?"

"Have a good day." The cashier called out.

"Oy, you too." Nishinoya was already out the door.

"Hey!" Tsukishima yelled out, but Nishinoya was already gone. The cashier came up towards the spill. She was already cleaning up his ice cream.

"Clean up in aisle one." She snickered to herself. "Also no refund."

Tsukishima's jaw drop.

* * *

 

Nishinoya was happily seated on a bench beneath a shaded tree. A gentle breeze of cool air caused Nishinoya to laze in the bench even deeper.

"Life is good." Nishinoya he proclaimed while taking another lick of ice cream. His mind wondered towards the volleyball court. The flashing lights and the roar of the crowd.

"Nishinoya!"

  _Yes. They are shouting for me._ _I am the greatest libero of all time._ "Nishinoya!" The shouting was getting louder and louder. "Nishinoya!"

"Yeah, that's me. The greatest libe-" Nishinoya was abruptly taken out of his day dream. He was picked up by his shoulders with ease, then turned around.

"Ahh, Tsuki-chan!" Nishinoya cried out. "What are yo-" Nishinoya gulped in fear. A golden fire had him in his grasp. The menacing aura given off by Tsukishima melted away.

"Ice cream." Tsukishima's voice was a low hiss. Tsukishima proceeded to tuck Nishinoya underneath his arm, carrying him like a purse, and marched back to Coach's store.

"Welcome." said the cashier.

"Umm..." was all Nishinoya could say. 

Tsukishima said nothing. He went to the ice cream freezer. Grad some vanilla ice cream. Placed the ice cream on the counter. Untucked Nishinoya from purse position.

"Pay." Tsukishima hissed.

Nishinoya paid the cashier without question. Tsukishima tucked Nishinoya back into purse position. Grabbed his vanilla ice cream and walked away.

"Wait. What about my change?" Nishinoya cried out, but Tsukishima just kept walking. Once they returned to the park bench. Untucked Nishinoya from purse position and placed him back on the bench. Tsukishima then sat next to Nishinoya. Pulled out a spoon, un popped the lid to his ice cream and began eating.

A few moments passed in awkward silence.

"Tsuki-ch-" Nishinoya began, but a heated glare stopped him from calling Tsukishima by his nickname. "Tsuki, my ice cream melted."

 


End file.
